I Know
by WallsBreakDown
Summary: People change. The world changes. And suddenly, you realize you were never really alone. Peter/Sylar, light slash.


Nothing could change the past.

It was something Gabriel had learned time and time again, as he made mistakes, in a moment of rash thinking, and had to put up with the repercussions of his blunders. He had been a murderer. A villain. A liar. A heartless, cold, serial killer. He had destroyed lives, families, people.

But he had changed. He had. He wasn't just telling himself that, it was the honest truth. He had changed. He couldn't change the past, but he could change himself.

He couldn't blame everything on his power, but he could blame a lot of it. His power had taken away his free will, turning abilities into an intoxicating drug that he couldn't say no to, lest he find himself weak, sick, and shaking. He just couldn't say no.

He had learned to say no, though. He had learned to build instead of tear down. To heal instead of inflict pain. To love instead of hate.

It hadn't been on purpose. None of it had been on purpose. Love never was. Love couldn't be helped as much as Sylar's hunger couldn't be helped. And Sylar was behind him. Sylar was a shadow that haunted Gabriel, peaking out from behind dark corners and cracked doors, but never showing it's face. And for that Gabriel was truly thankful. As was everyone else. It had been six months since Claire Bennet had revealed to the world just what people like him had done. Those with abilities were coming out of every nook and cranny, suddenly not afraid to show who they really were.

There was a cornucopia of powers for Sylar to choose from, but Sylar was locked away now, and Gabriel managed to hold him back, and ignore what would have been a feast for him, not even a year ago. Now, they were just like him. He was special, yes, but not alone. It truly was a brave new world.

"I didn't expect you'd still be here."

The voice broke through Gabriel's thoughts, and he looked up, his eyes settling on a familiar face at the front of his shop. He slid the glasses from off his face, and stood, setting down the watch which he had been diligently repairing. The desk lamp was the only source of illumination in the shop, and multiple watches reflected beams of light from the single bulb across the room. There was enough light to make out the face, though. Even then, Gabriel didn't need a face to recognize him.

"Peter."

"We need to talk."

He certainly didn't sugar coat things. He never really had, though, at least, not with him. Gabriel nodded, running a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back from his face, blinking slowly, and fixating his eyes upon Peter's. There was a sadness to them that Gabriel had never really noticed before. His trademark determination still held true in his expression, but something in his eyes told Gabriel that some of it was maybe for show.

"About what?" Gabriel tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, keeping his tone innocent.

"You know what."

Gabriel couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Of course he knew what. He had just been avoiding it.

"What exactly is it you want to talk about, to do with that?"

"What now?"

A silence fell over the room. Gabriel knew it was his turn to speak, he just didn't know what to say. With the lack of noise, his mind focused in on the tens of ticking watches around him, not all at the exact same second, some a split second off. His eyes narrowed. Those were the ones he had yet to fix, they weren't working properly, there was something wrong with each of them.

Focus. Focus on Peter. One thing at a time.

"We have a few options." Gabriel said after a moment, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He dropped his eyes from Peter's, looking down at the ground as he thought. "We could keep ignoring each other, as we have proven we're quite skilled at," a small smile tugged at the corner of Gabriel's lips, "We could decide it was nothing, or-" He looked up at Peter again. It seemed as if Peter's eyes had never left him. "We could do the opposite of that."

"What do you want?" Peter's voice was barely a whisper. Gabriel's eyes narrowed, analyzing him. He had never seen him quite like this, so vulnerable, so open, putting the option in his hands. Trusting him. Obviously, he wanted a certain answer from Gabriel. And it wouldn't take an idiot to realize which option he wanted.

The ticking of the clocks alerted Gabriel to just how long he was taking. Each second seemed to stretch out a thousand times it's normal span, as the distance closed between them, neither one quite sure who was moving. Then their lips were upon each other's, Gabriel's hand moving to the back of Peter's neck, Peter's eyes falling closed, Gabriel pulling Peter closer, Peter's arms wrapping around Gabriel's waist.

"Of course it wasn't nothing." Gabriel whispered, pulling away for a moment, taking a deep breath, his eyes focused upon Peter's face, drinking in every line, every lash, ever stretch of skin. "We spent years in your head, Peter, and that... that was the only moment I care to remember."

"I know," Peter cut in, finally reopening his eyes. Their faces were so close that they were having difficulty looking each other in the eye, and their focus kept darting back and forth, eye to eye, unsure which one to look at. "I know, I know.." He kept repeating the words, letting out a long exhalation. "But it was just once."

"It shouldn't have been just once." Gabriel's voice came out as more of a growl than anything. That was it. Once again, their mouths met, this time the kiss more hungry and heated than anything, their bodies pressed together, Peter closing the gap so quickly that Gabriel almost stumbled backwards, but managed to find his footing. "I meant it you know." Gabriel pulled back for a second, staring at Peter's expression, intent to know what he was thinking. "I am sorry."

Peter only nodded slowly, before taking a step back away from Gabriel. "I know." Those two words. He kept saying something. It was as if there was something else he wanted to say, and was saying that instead... it was a tactic Gabriel had used before.

"People can change."

Those three words echoed around the empty space. The warmth of Peter's lips still lingered upon Gabriel's, and he wished to feel their warm caress again.

"I know."

"I changed."

"I know."

"Would you stop saying that?" Gabriel couldn't help but snap. Peter seemed to jump a bit, his brows furrowing, his expression darkening ever so slightly.

"I should go."

"So should I. It's getting late." Turning his back on Peter, Gabriel made his way over to his desk, starting to collect his things, avoiding eye contact as best he could.

There was a pause, and an audible sigh from Peter. Gabriel looked up to see him smiling his trademark, lop-sided smile. "D'you wanna grab a bite to eat, or something?"

"Yeah." There was no helping it as Gabriel returned the smile.


End file.
